Luigi
Luigi wikipedia pageThis is the page about luigi Luigi luigi is marios brother and he is tall and not fat Very tall and green and he's scared about he wa ghostKill ghosts luigiSuper luigis mansion Luigi got the first game was mario bros and he was player 2 and then he was his first game about luigi is mario is missing and he was player 1 hw eadt Luigi wasn't in # Mario 64 nintendo 64 but in mario 64 ds # Also cant play in paper mario nintendo 64 he is in almost every games and he helps me and mario save a day he wadt How does he look ? You ask this and i will tell you Luigi is * He looks tall * Green * Happy * Gonna get you * Like him alot because he is the hero along with super duper mario! *Not good as toad from msuper ariom 64 nintendo 64 *he wadt * Mario galaxy 2 List of games luigi is in he wadt Mario brothers Mario brothers nes Mario brothers 2 and also a hard version Mario brothers 3 Super mario world Super Mario 64 Super mario sunshine Luigis mansion Mario galaxy i will think of other games later how to put liken edit plsI can fix it for you i will in a minute going to get a snack OK iam back with some chips Name is adam hope you have a good day and i will fix your luigi page thank you for building a luigi page is in Mario Mario wiiu as main guy in game! Now it the luigi pics i found online Luigi pic i have found Luigi pics I'F' you dont know the luigi pic are ri''ght here if your cant Luigi Luigi he wadt Luigi Tall happy luigi wish i had this plushes Luigi on a bike Lui'gi''' on a bike Ba''b''y luigi in a ca''r'' Baby luigi on a car Luigi on a bike Luigi on a car Baby luigi on a car Luigi on a bike Luigi pics i found online i have alot of them Please look at them Luigi mask Luigi Funny Luigi facts He is tall he wadt he wadt he wadt he wadt Luigi doesnt talk alot because he is very very shy But if your nice to luigi he will talk because you will be luigi friends! 'Also d'id you luigi is Luigi has a favorite color it is green Luigi is 'a good f'riend with toad and yoshi and princess dairy and princess rosalinaluigi Luigi 'is s'uper duper hero He doesnt eat somuch pasta as marip Mario kart and mario party # He is a very nice person # He will help you # He is marios brother # th # He has big nose hahahaha boing # he wadt Category:Hero Category:Brother Category:Friemd Category:FRIEND Category:Luigi Category:Marios friend Category:Marios brother Category:Super luigi Category:Super mario Category:Boy Category:Brothers Category:Waluigi hates luigi Category:Is mario brother Category:Hates Waluigi Category:Wario not Wario Category:Eats spaghetti